hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Twilight
The Realm of Twilight is a distant, dying planet in the same universe as Hyrule. Connected to Hyrule by the Mirror Gates, it is a major location in Hyrule Conquest and the main setting of the Twilight Expansion. Geography The Realm of Twilight is a bleak, desertified world trapped in an endless state of Twilight, the result of the Planet's parent star slowly dying. Most of the planet is a lifeless desert formed of ancient exposed Seabed, broken up by great rifts that were once ancient undersea trenches. The main region of the Realm of Twilight is the territory of the Twili Empire, one of the few areas left that can support life. * Palace of Twilight * Howling Canyons * Nether Pass * Twisting Voids To the far east of the Empire's border is an great expanse of ice, the last surviving remnants of the world's ancient oceans, known as the Nether Rifts, home to the Tribes of the Nether Rifts. Further east is a cold, haunted land, infested with four-dimensional geometric monstrosities. History Prehistory Long before Hyrule existed, the Realm of Twilight was an Ocean world teeming with life such as the Dark Dragons. The planet was already facing the end of its natural processes when it was targeted by the Parella as the next world to fall victim to Bellum. The Druthulidi devastated the planet, destroying its remaining oceans and most of its life. As they moved on to Hyrule, some Parella were left behind, along with a number of their mirror gates. A some point, a group of Blins eventually stumbled into one of these gates on Hyrule, and, trapped on the alien world, adapted to their new home and became the Shadow Blins. The world's slow death and the attack by Bellum has drained the planet's seas and killed off most of the world's life, leaving the survivors to struggle to survive on the desertified seabed. Some water was preserved as ice in former oceanic trenches such as the Nether Rifts. With much of the Realm of Twilight's native flora and fauna extinct, incursion by alien species such as the Parella and those from Hyrule led to new generations of life. Rise of Ganon , Gerudo and Sheikah arrive in the Twilight Realm.]] Following the battle at Hylia Marine in 0 AG (Hyrule time), which sees the final defeat of Bongo's Dark Interlopers and the Gerudo and Fairies who have come to seek the Triforce, the Hylian Princess Nylin Zelda I give the prisoners of war to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords. These Warlords then banish these prisoners into the Mirror of Twilight, a mysterious portal in the Arbiter's Grounds, which they thought was the entrance to a void of no return. Unbeknownst to the Warlords, the Mirror actually lead to the Realm of Twilight. After their arrival the prisoners struggle to survive in the harsh wasteland, and many of them die shortly after their arrival. However those that survived form a new civilization, and after thousands of years these criminals eventually evolve into the Twili. For hundreds of years the Twili radiate into many cultural groups throughout the Realm of Twilight, pushing the aborigines and Shadow Blins to the wild and frozen far east, where they gather under the few remaining Dark Dragons. Major powers * The Twili Empire ** Midna's Exiled ** Dynasty of Mizorant * Nether Rifts * Oorgath * Eclipse ''De facto'' powers * Sect of Morsheen * Fairies of Twilight * Bonemold Major religions * Majora Worship * Goddess Worship Notable individuals * Veran * Una * Morsheen * Mizorant * Zant * Midna * General Onox * Argorok * Yorinu Native species Intelligent Species * Dark Dragon * Hyu * Myxloid * Nocturn Non-Intelligent Species * Cytan * Eclipse * Shadow Insect * Shadow Vermin * Twili Spider Resident Aliens Beings originally native to worlds or who immigrated from worlds beyond the Realm of Twilight. Intelligent Aliens * Twili ** Oorgath *** Imp *** Shadow Messenger *** Fused Shadow * Fairy * Parella * Shadow Blin Non-Intelligent Aliens * Shadow Kargarok Category:Worlds